Keluhan Yifan
by FbrKm
Summary: Yixing yang sedang bersantai harus menerima ocehan kesayangan dari Yifan yang tengah merantau entah kemana/? Bad Summary. FanXIng/KrAy


**Tittle : Keluhan Yifan**

 **Author : Febri Kim**

 **Cast : Zhang Yixing and Wu Yifan**

 **Length : Vignette**

 **Genre : Romance Comedy, Baper in the end**

 **Rated : T (Tapi mungkin untuk kata2 ada yang M :/)**

 **Ket : "…" untuk ucapan langsung**

'…' **untuk ucapan di telepon**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Main Dancer sekaligus Leader dari EXO-M alias Lay atau Zhang Yixing tengah bersantai di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Tangannya juga sibuk mengambil camilan –hasil curian– yang berada di kanan kirinya. Yixing berada di dorm sendirian karena EXO-K tengah menjalani syuting iklan setelah perform mereka di Show Champion, Minseok dan Jongdae juga pergi entah kemana. Yixing bertaruh, jika Luhan ge tahu jika Xiumin pergi bersama Jongdae, ia pasti akan langsung mencak-mencak layaknya rusa liar –sebenarnya kuda liar, tapi karena Luhan adalah jelmaan rusa jadi Yixing menggantinya menjadi rusa liar–, entah kenapa gege cantiknya –Seandainya Luhan dengar jika Yixing mengatainya cantik, sudah dipastikan Yixing akan susah duduk karena tendangan maut dari Luhan– yang satu itu jadi agak sensi dengan maknae EXO-M yang sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong soal grupnya, Yixing benar-benar tak habis pikir jika EXO-M sekarang tinggal bertiga. Yixing bahkan sampai berfikir bahwa grup mereka akan menyaingi trio macan dari Indonesia. *Ini abaikan karena ini khayalan author*

Sebenarnya SM sudah menyatakan bahwa Tao tengah hiatus, tapi Tao sama sekali belum bicara apapun padanya. Padahal biasanya Tao akan menceritakan apapun padanya dan meminta solusi –karena Yixing adalah mama di EXO-M, ingat?–. Berbicara tentang Luhan dan Tao, Yixing jadi ingat dengan suaminya –di EXO-M– yaitu Kris Wu Yifan. Yixing masih memanggil Yifan dengan nama Kris karena menurutnya itu lebih simpel dan juga membuat Yixing dengan mudah menggoda Yifan *Aku harap kalian tahu maksudku*

Beberapa hari ini Yixing memang memutuskan kontak dengan Yifan. Lebih tepatnya sejak insiden Miranda Kerr menyukai foto Kris, dan karena itu Sehun merengek pada Yixing semalaman sehingga Yixing tidak bisa tidur. Selain itu memang dirinya akhir-akhir ini sedang disibukkan dengan promosi Love Me Right sehingga ia jarang menggunakan ponselnya.

Suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya mengenai bagaimana keadaan grupnya sekarang, ia meraih ponselnya dan mendengus kesal saat melihat ID Callernya,'Wu si Pengeluh'

Sejak promosi Call Me Baby, Yixing memang mengganti ID Caller Yifan dengan itu karena sejak dia memutuskan untuk bersolo karir, Yifan sering kali protes mengenai apapun yang ia lakukan. "Yixing kau seharusnya begini…", "Lay-ah jangan seperti ini…", "Xing-er kau tak pantas jika…", dan keluhannya yang lain, dan dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda pula. Dan saat Yixing bertanya mengapa ia memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda, Yifan dengan santainya menjawab,"Agar kau tidak bosan dengan panggilan sayang dariku baobei". Sungguh Yixing bergidik saat Yifan memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan itu, bahkan Yifan pernah memanggilnya "My sweety balabala mumumu". Sungguh Yixing langsung merasa bagaikan kehadiran makhluk halus (re: bulu kuduk berdiri alias merinding)

"Hm?"

Yixing memasang wajah malasnya saat melihat wajah Yifan, ini video call ngomong-ngomong

'Baobei, kenapa wajahmu seperti pakaian belum disetrika?'

"Itu karena gege meneleponku disaat yang tidak tepat. Kau tahu, aku lelah akhir-akhir ini"

'Benarkah? Sebegitu lelahnya kau sampai harus shirtless begitu?'

' _Dia mulai lagi_ ' batin Yixing

"Aku tahu gege akan membahas ini" ucap Yixing malas sembari meletakkan iPad-nya di meja dan memangku camilan yang dari tadi di sebelahnya

"Baiklah. Aku sudah siap" ucap Yixing

'Siap apa maksudmu? Siap aku gagahi?'

"HILANGKAN PIKIRAN MESUMMU,GE! ASTAGA!" teriak Yixing

'Ya habis kau mengatakan kata yang ambigu. Ya sudah pikiranku kemana-mana' jawab Yifan enteng

Yixing sepertinya harus melonggarkan urat kesabarannya saat menghadapi naga mesum bernama Wu Yifan ini

'Baiklah. Kau tahu aku meneleponmu karena ingin protes' ucap Yifan serius

"Iya-iya aku mengerti. Proteslah" jawab Yixing

'Pertama. Kenapa kau harus shirtless saat syuting video hah?! Yang pertama di Love Me Right dan yang kedua… Yixing kau benar-benar membuatku naik darah–'

"Aku sibuk memilih dalaman saat akan syuting MV dan Baekhyun langsung memberiku jas itu saat kami dipanggil,jadilah aku tidak memakainya. Yang kedua, aku memang selalu shirtless saat tidur kan? Jadi kurasa itu bukan masalah. Aku juga tidak malu lagi memamerkan tubuhku yang bersih dari bercak-bercak aneh, tidak seperti dulu" jawab Yixing

Yifan menampilkan wajah sweatdropnya saat Yixing menjawab keluhannya dengan polos. Beruntung saja Yifan ada jadwal di Cina saat ini, jika tidak, sudah dipastikan Yixing akan diculik dan dibuat susah jalan 3 hari

'Baiklah baik, aku akan melanjutkan protesku' ucap Yifan akhirnya

"Kupikir gege hanya protes tentang itu" ucap Yixing kesal

'Ada banyak yang akan aku protes. Dan yang kedua, daripada kau memakai seragam football seperti itu, lebih baik kau mengikuti Girl's Generation sunbaenim memakai pakaian cheerleader. Kau sangat kecil dan sangat terlihat memakai pelindung' ucap Yifan lalu tertawa

Yixing memasang wajah gepengnya (-_-),"Aku rasa para fans lebih mendukung gege menjadi cheerleader karena kau sudah tidak bersama kami. Aku bahkan melihat fanart dari fans di instagram. Di fanart itu Luhan-ge, Yifan-ge,dan Tao menjadi cheerleader yang cantik. Dan karena gege yang tercantik, gege berada di posisi tengah dengan rambut hitam panjang" jawab Yixing

'Apa-apaan itu? Tidak mungkin terjadi. Lagipula, Luhan yang tercantik diantara kita semua. Tapi bagiku tetap saja kau yang tercantik' ucap Yifan lalu memberikan wink pada Yixing

Pipi Yixing bersemu merah. Yah… semarah atau sekesal apapun Yixing pada Yifan, Yixing tetap saja bersemu merah saat mendapat wink atau fly kiss dari Yifan. Pesona Wu Yifan memang tidak dapat ditolak, apalagi setelah memutuskan solo karir, Yifan terlihat lebih muda dan semakin tampan

"Kalau gege tidak percaya, lebih baik lihat saja sendiri. Gege sangat cantik disitu" jawab Yixing

'Baiklah yang terakhir. Jangan lagi berfoto dengan ahjussi-ahjussi itu! Kau tahu–'

"Apalagi itu?! Gege melarangku berfoto dengan staff dan artis lain sementara gege berfoto dengan para yeoja-yeoja itu! Aku tidak terima!"

'Kenapa sekarang kau yang protes?'

"Gara-gara gege, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena Sehun terus merengek padaku" ucap Yixing lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya

'Ah…masalah foto itu? Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada Sehun kan?'

"Tapi tetap saja"

Yifan tersenyum,'Baiklah, karena kau sudah merajuk, gege akan menghentikan keluhan gege. Gege akan mengirimkan sesuatu untukmu'

"Apa itu? Ku harap bukan demo suara gege ya"

Yifan tertawa,'Tentu saja bukan. Matikan saja video call ini. Gege akan mengirimkannya padamu'

Yixing mengangguk dan mencium layar iPadnya,"Wo ai ni ge" ucap Yixing lalu tersenyum manis

'Seharusnya kau kesini dan menciumku. Wo ye ai ni, Xing-er'

Yixing mendengus kesal sebelum mematikan video callnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendapat pesan dari Yifan yang berisi sebuah audio. Ia buru-buru memasang headsetnya dan mendengarkan audio tersebut

 _ **[Chen] gakkeum i muneul datgo nan saenggage ppajyeo**_

 _ **mudae wi nae moseubeul sangsanghagon haeseo**_

 _ **[Lay] seotureun nae moseupdo joahae jun neoyeotjiman**_

 _ **gwabunhan geu sarangeul badado doeneunji**_

 _ **[D.O]eonjena geu jarie gidaryeojun neo du pallo gamssa anajun gomaun neo**_

 _ **[Baekhyun] jeoldaero itji aneul geoya haengbokage mandeureojul geoya hanaran geu malcheoreom**_

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya,"Untuk apa Yifan ge mengirimkan lagu promise?" Tanya Yixing

 _ **[All]sigani jinado malhaji motago mamsogeuro samkineun na**_

 _ **mianhadago neol saranghandago jigeumcheoreom mideodallago**_

 _ **[Suho] neol anajulge du son jabajulge ne mami**_

 _ **pyeonhaejil su itdamyeon [Xiumin] nae modeungeol bachilge**_

 _ **[Kai] ne unneun geu moseubeul jikyeojugo sipeo ([Sehun]jikyeojugo sipeo) [Luhan] hangsang neol**_

Yixing membulatkan matanya saat menyadari adanya suara-suara yang ikut bernyanyi saat reff dan Yixing sangat mengenali suara itu

 _ **[Chanyeol] eonjebuteoinji neon useodo uneun geonman gataseo**_

 _ **mam pyeonhi nal saranghaji motago tto**_

 _ **chueogeul tteoollyeo geuriwohae jogeumeun nega antakkawo**_

 _ **[Yifan] joajil geora ityeojil geora haneun wiro jochado**_

 _ **neoreul dallae jul suga eopgie tto naneun buranhae hae**_

 _ **tteonaji malla neol butjapgo sipeo**_

 _ **[Tao] imi eogin yaksong doedollil suga eopdaneun geol ara hajiman na**_

 _ **pyeongsaeng ne gyeoteseo sara sumswigo sipeo cheoeumcheoreom haengbokagil bireo**_

 _ **[Sehun] gomawo mianhae saranghae negen nae modeungeol da jwodo mojara**_

 _ **nae saranga pyeongsaeng jikyeojulge naman ttaraomyeon dwae**_

 _ **[Luhan] eonjena geu jarie gidaryeojun neo du pallo gamssa anajun gomaun neo**_

 _ **[Chen] jeoldaero itji aneul geoya haengbokage mandeureojul geoya hanaran geu malcheoreom**_

Yixing tersenyum haru saat mendengar suara lama yang kembali menghiasi lagu ini,"Suara mereka bahkan tidak berubah. Sama seperti dulu" ucap Yixing lirih

 _ **[All] himdeulgo jichyeodo maeumi dachyeodo nan tto dasi mudaewiro**_

 _ **dasi hanbeon deo na himeul naebolge gidaryeojun neoreul wihaeseo**_

 _ **[Kai] neol anajulge du son jabajulge [Xiumin] ne mami**_

 _ **pyeonhaejil su itdamyeon [D.O] nae modeungeol bachilge**_

 _ **[Suho] cham joaseotdeon naldeul neowa hamkkehaetdeon nae saengillarui mudae**_

 _ **[D.O]neoui mal hanmadiga naege himi dwaetdeon ttae**_

 _ **[Lay]I know [Baekhyun]yaksokalge nega silmang an hage ([Luhan]neoege yaksokalge hangsang useul su itge)**_

 _ **yaksokaejwo geunyang jigeumcheoreomman ([Lay]naege yaksokaejwo neoreul bol su itge)**_

 _ **[Chen]manido apahaeseul neoui mameul naega kkok anajul geoya**_

Tangis Yixing pecah saat mendengar suara itu menyanyikan part milik Xiumin. Meskipun terpisah, tapi bisa dibuat menyatu dan berhasil membuat Yixing menangis

 _ **[All]sigani jinado malhaji motago mamsogeuro samkineun na**_

 _ **mianhadago neol saranghandago jigeumcheoreom mideodallago**_

 _ **[Luhan] neol anajulge du son jabajulge yeongwonhi hamkke hal su itdamyeon**_

 _ **[D.O] nae modeungeol bachilge [Chen] ou- Yeah yeah~**_

 _ **[Kai] I promise you**_

Yixing tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya. Ia segera mengetikkan balasan untuk Yifan.

 _Gege,Luhan-ge,dan Tao selalu menjadi bagian dari kami. Kami menyayangi kalian_

 **END**

* * *

 **Huweeee…. Endingnya kenapa jadi baper begini T.T #dilemparsandalSehun**

 **Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jari-jari saya menari di keyboard dengan seperti ini T.T Maafkan saya karena telah membuat anda mewek. Dan saya lebih dahulu membuat isi cerita sebelum header, jadi maafkan saya T.T Untuk foto yang dimaksud Yixing, bisa lihat sendiri di ignya exokmchibi trus untuk lagu itu, saya kepikiran part mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Oh ya, penjelasan untuk length Vignette. Vignette itu cerita yang panjangnya maksimal 3000 kata dan lebih dari 1000 kata. Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang sudah membuat kalian baper T.T**

 **XOXO**

 **Febri Kim**


End file.
